


curiosity (n.)

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Ana being serene and graceful and just what the situation needs, F/M, Gen, Jarvis being British, Oops, im acc quite proud of this, prompts, was meant to be crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: Edie has a question.





	curiosity (n.)

**Author's Note:**

> sooo... this was meant to be a bit crack!fic but it got quite somber. I still like the idea of crack!ing it up tho, maybe bring Howard in...

“Uncle Eddy?”  
“Yes, Little Miss Carter?”  
“Where do babies come from?”  
“Oh! Goodness me… um…”  
“Auntie Ana? Why is Uncle Eddy’s face red? Did I say something bad?”  
“No my dear, you just surprised him. Come sit up on my knee, get comfortable and I’ll tell you.  
Ompfh! You have so much energy, little one! Well, babies are made when two adults love each other so much that they're able to create a baby inside the mommy."  
“Can I have a baby Auntie Ana?”  
“No, sweetpea, only grown up women can grow babies. When you’re all grown up, you’ll be able to have your own children too.”  
“Like Mummy?”  
“Yes, like your Ma.”  
“What about you Auntie Ana?”  
“Little Miss Carter - “  
“Hush Edwin, it’s alright. Some bad men did something to me that means that the safe place where the baby grows doesn’t work anymore.”  
“That’s sad. I’m sorry Auntie Ana.”  
“It’s okay, my dear. Oh, look at the time, I think it might be time for your milk. Let’s go, shall we?”

“Peggy! You’re home! And Chief Sousa too!”   
“Hello, Ana. How was she?”  
“She was asking some interesting questions today,”   
“About?”  
“Where babies come from,”  
“Oh Lord -”  
“I did tell you this was coming, Peg,”  
“PAIIIIIII!”  
“This little one is coming, quite quickly I might add - Brace yourself Dan-”  
“Ompfh!”


End file.
